Maka and the Snake
by southparkdudez
Summary: Soul and Maka have a major fight in school. Soul decides to leave and quit being Maka's weapon. Maka leaves Death City because she feels useless. That's when Medusa finds her and promises her power and maybe more. What will Maka do? Will she accept this power? What plans does Medusa really have?
1. A lost soul, a witch's goal

The day began as normal in Death City. The sun rose with its creepy laugh and smile, school began and all the students went to their classes. Maka and Soul went to Stein's Biology class, walking into the classroom they both saw a giant bird ready to dissected.

"Uhhhhg." Maka moaned. "I don't need to see Stein get a hard on for dead bird guts right now." She plopped her head on the desked and sat there.

"Geez Maka what's with you being uncool this morning?" Soul replied worrying about his ego more than his meister. Looking over at the young honey-blonde girl he felt an aura fill the air, sweat dripped from his forehead.

"If you don't remember let me tell you!" She snapped. " I had to stay up all night studying for a damn test Stein said we were having today and now it looks like he has changed his mind!" She slammed her hand down on the wooden desk.

"T-test? Ahh shit I forgot all about it, well looks like I have one more day hehe." He smiled pleased that he got off the hook with failing yet another test.

Maka looked down at the mad professor. His silver-gray hair hanged down, his glasses reflected the light preventing the students from seeing his eyes. He turned the screw inside his head, twisting it to focus his thoughts.

"Ah." he stated ending the talking among the students. They all paid attention and listened for their lesson.

"I see everyone is here so lets start the test." He plopped down a huge stack of papers, each for a student. "You will be graded on how you remember the biology of creatures you might meet on the battlefield and the proper way to take them down. Also you must remember how they act and what their soul and soul wavelengths are like.

Maka smiled and turned to her weapon partner. His face was in total shock and anger

"Well looks like another F for the great Soul Eater Evans." She chuckled as he hated it when people used his full name.

"S-shut up Maka you flat chested know it all!" he crossed his arms and look at the other direction.

"Yeah yeah." She shrugged the insult off and began the test.

**One hour later**

"All right, test over." Stein picked up all of the test taking a quick glance at the front page at each. He picked up Maka's and smiled, every answer on the page was correct. He then took Soul's and his smile disappeared "Hmm." Is all the meister said, he then continued to take the other students' papers. Soul looked mad, he glared at Maka and gritted his teeth. Maka turned to him.

"What is it?" She eyed the weapon and wondered what got him so pissed off.

"Its you Maka, you study one night and get everything right, while I, the weapon, get shit on because I don't study or try, but without me you'd be a useless meister!" he shouted and the whole class heard. Stein looked up at the two, with a stern face on. Soul continued. " You know what Maka if you're so great why don't you find a new partner, I quit!" and with that he was off, left the class and all of the 'uncoolness'. Maka sat there, shocked, Soul left her. She stared into space, not moving or saying a word. Finally after a few moments of tense silence she looked around. Everyone was looking at her, her face went straight to a cherry red. Embarrassed she ran out of the class and headed to her apartment, tears falling off her face as she ran.

Arriving at her apartment she packed up all of her belongings, clothing, and food. She never wanted to be in Death City ever again. She threw her bag over her shoulder and closed the door, never turning back. She headed to the outskirts of the city telling her self to keep moving on. _But where will I go? _She asked herself. This thought kept playing in her mind until she just decided not to think. The sun was setting, Soul would probably be sitting in the street still mad at her. Maka didn't care, infacted she wished he would freeze to death. She kept walking until the night was black and the moon came out, Maka was totally alone in the dark. This hit her, she didn't like being alone, she was always surrounded by her friends, but now she was leaving them all behind, and for what? Just because Soul embarrassed her in front of the class. Was it really worth running away from all that.

"Hahahahah poor Maka Albarn all alone with no friends or your weapon I see."

Maka looked up and saw Medusa the witch sitting on the moon watching her. Medusa was wearing her regular outfit, no shoes or socks, a shirt with a hood on it, and black painted toenails.

"My my Maka walking all out on your own, thats a big deal." She grinned with her snake lips.

"Medusa!" Maka screamed. "What are you doing here? I tell Lord Death on you if you plan on hurting the city!" Maka shouted at the older woman.

Medusa smiled more and looked at the younger girl. "Please I'm not here for the city so the reaper can rest well. I'm here for you maka. I saw what happened, Soul quit on you and now you're useless." She hopped down and floated next to the young meister. "I can make you powerful Maka, and strong without the need of any weapon." The witch continued." This made Maka stop and listen. _Power? Without Soul. _The thought of her doing anything without help pleased her. But what would she have to do in return.

"Okay Medusa what do I have to do to get this power?" The young meister asked with a stern look, expecting to hear something about hurting her friends, which she would of refused.

"Just come to my estate and learn from me, learn how to use the power I know thats all being a witch is about Maka." Medusa smiled at Maka and cupped her cheek. Maka was shocked, took a step back, and blushed hard. "Oh you don't like that? Or do you?" Medusa kept smiling.

For some reason Maka felt her heartbeat get faster and cheeks flush with heat.

"N-no no I just didn't expect it Medusa." Maka tried covering the fact that she did enjoy it a little. But why? She's always hated Medusa for what she had done to Crona and the danger her friends where put through. Medusa just giggled, Maka shuddered. Medusa had never giggled before, maniacally laugh yes but this was weird.

"Lets go home Maka, I make sure you're taken care of." with that Medusa lead Maka to her hideout.

**Medusa's 8:00 PM**

"WOW!" Maka exclaimed she has never been in Medusa's before but it was huge and nice also. The walls where a dark Purple with Black dots forming snakes. The lighting was bright and shelves full of books. Maka was instantly in love with this place. She could read all of her life and never be tired.

"Maka come here." The snake witch showed Maka to her room. "This is where you will be sleeping. Do you like it?" The room was full of even more books, and not just that but manga and comics. " I didn't know if you only read just regular books so I bought some other reading material also." Maka looked at Medusa and sensed something strange about her tone and niceness. She was acting way too weird and Maka couldn't help but feel this is about more than just learning to be a witch. Medusa pulled out a manga entitled _Strawberry Panic_.

"This is my favorite manga, I really love the anime too!" The witch said with all of her excitement. Maka took the book in her hands and looked at the cover. Her face went red as she realized it was a lesbian love story.

"Umm thats nice Medusa." Maka handed the book back with embarrassment riding up in her throat. She eyed the witch trying to read the emotions on her face.

"Hmm what's the matter Maka do you have something wrong with same sex relationships?"

Maka took a step back, she was shocked.

"N-no no its not that its just I've never read something about two girls you know because I am a girl." Heat started to flush in her cheeks. _This is weird. _She thought. _Why is Medusa showing me lesbian stuff, she couldn't….. like me could she?_

"Hehehehe." Medusa started. "Maka have you ever thought about being with another woman?" The snake tongue of hers struck a cord in Maka. Maka had thought about it once or twice but she was just curious. She always considered herself into boys more than girls. Was Medusa trying to seduce her?


	2. Training Week Love is in the air?

**One Week Later**

Maka had been training very hard with Medusa's help. Medusa was very please at Maka's progress. Only seven days and she was showing potential as a young witch.

"Nake snake cobra cobura." The honey-blonde meister chanted. She moved her arms like snakes in the air just like her master taught her. She kept repeating the word over and over, she felt power develope in her body. Ink blots of snakes appeared on the ground and slithered around a watermelon they were using as target practice.

"My my Maka you have grown so much in the past week." The witch was right behind the young girl watching her to see if the technique was being performed right.

"Thank you Lady Medusa." Maka giggled. She was really happy now that she had this power. _I'm not useless Soul, you were wrong. _She thought to herself.

"Hehehe you can just call me Medusa Maka, no need to be formal." The snake woman said. She cupped Maka's cheek and turned her head. Their eyes looked deep into each other's. Maka's heart raced again like the first day she was her. Her face began to blush with a light red hue. Maka's mind raced for an answer, why her out of all people. She just smiled a bit, for some reason she liked it when Medusa touched her. Whenever they got close, she felt the same and wished it lasted forever.

Medusa smiled back at her and brought her face closer. The witch was the same as the young ex-scythe master. She glowed a light red hue that grew brighter as their faces got closer, like the Earth lighting up as the Sun rises.

"Maka you know you're cute when you blush." The older woman said giggling to herself. This made Maka glow cherry red. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer and sweat started to fall. Before she could stop herself she pressed her lips against her master's. Medusa was a taken back a little but soon fell into the madness both of them shared for each other. To Maka's surprise the witches lips were not snake like but soft and very kissable. They were like the right softness and firmness of a pillow. To Medusa Maka's taste was like a fine wine, she wanted more, to forever be drunk on this heavenly poison. Medusa wrapped her hand around the young meister's neck, tilting her head back and releasing a soft moan. Maka put both of her arms around her master's and used her tips of her toes to press on Medusa's lips. Finally the broke the kiss and gasped for air, their lungs burning for oxygen.

"W-wow!" Maka exclaimed between breaths. "I-I never thought…. I'd ever do that." She eyes Medusa who was in the same state of heavy breathing.

"Y-yeah well I'm glad you did." The woman said. She took the girl in her arms and looked directly at her, to her center, to her soul. Maka yelped but knew she was in no harm. She eyed her new found love and waited. They both smiled and kissed each other lightly.

"Soo Medusa h-how long have you felt like this? I mean you know…. for me?" Maka blushed again, yearning to know the answer. _How long? Just this week? A month? _Maka waited impatiently.

"Well…" Medusa lowered her head trying to hide her radiating face from showing. "I've liked you ever since I first saw you, Maka Albarn…" The witch stated. "I-I….. I love you!" She then snuggled Maka's head into her chest, almost suffocating her. Maka struggled to breath and finally got free. The only problem was she had two lines of blood leaving her nose.

"M-medusa…." She muttered. "I don't know what to say." She turned and put her hands on her cheeks. Feeling the heat on her palms she knew she must have been as bright as a hot coal. Her emotions choked up in her throat. She took a deep breath and faced Medusa.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She shouted in excitement, almost scaring the older witch. Shen then realized what she did and covered her mouth and looked away. Medusa started giggling uncontrollably.

"Hehehehehehehe." She laughed like a hyena. "That was so cute Maka." She put her arms around the meister's chest and pulled her in close for a hug. Resting her chin on the girl's head. Maka just blushed harder.

"Medusa umm are we dating n-now?" She asked nervously. She had never dated before but she was really hoping now would be a great time.

"Hmmm you wanna be my girlfriend Maka?" The words left the seductrices' mouth.

"Y-yes I do my love." Maka's words sounded as confident as the day she agreed to come with Medusa. They both looked at each other and left the training grounds. Medusa showed Maka to her room. The walls where the same as the rest of the house. Dark purple walls with snakes all around. The bed was huge and had white pillows on top of a dark purple blanket. The witch sat down on the bed and motioned the meister to follow her. Maka took a few steps forward, heartbeat racing faster and faster. Her imagination pictured things her and Medusa would and could do on this bed. The ideas drove her mad with lust.

"M-medusa." Maka said slowly. " I want you to fuck me."


	3. The fangs of Sex?

**Author's note. Sorry for a late update, I've had writers block for a while now. But The final chapter is here. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Cho for now.**

"MMM ahha!" Maka moaned as her and her master kissed on the bed. They didn't hold back, they loved each other too much to do so. Medusa held onto the young meister's hair and pulled back for leverage. A moan escaped the girl's lips and the witch smiled.

"Someone likes it rough." The words slid out like a snake's tongue, she then proceeded to lick the meister's neck.

"Ahhh M-medusa…. please not so rough ahhh!" Maka tried to protest but it was true she did like this. Her core was already dripping wet and yearning for release. Medusa sat up to slow done, catching her breath she looked at the girl below her. Maka lay there breathing heavily, she eyed the witch. Medusa's eyes glew a golden yellow, Maka sat there staring deep into the pool of gold. She moved up and knocked the older woman on her back.

"Gah!" Medusa said. "W-what are you doi-" She was stopped by a kiss.

"Turning the tables Medusa." Maka winked and continued her work. She started by kissing Medusa's cheeks, then slowly moved to her neck. She was stopped by the black fabric that made up the snake-woman's shirt.

"This has to go." The honey-blond girl giggled. She took her hands and started pulling up on the shirt, passing the older woman's belly-button. Thats when she was stopped.

"A-are you sure we should go this far Maka? I know you wanna have sex but really this fast?" For once Medusa was nervous, did having sex with Maka really scare her. She looked at the scythe meister, eying the outfit that wrapped her present up. Gulping Medusa kissed Maka and let her nerves flutter away. She released a soft moan into the girl's mouth letting her know she was ok with it. Maka fell into the kiss, twirling her tongue around fighting for control. The witch's hand gripped the girls arms and pulled her down to deepen the kiss. They both broke the kiss, a strip of saliva attached to their lips. Maka continued to stip her master , she slowly pushed the shirt past Medusa's breasts. The woman blushed as she was dominated upon. Maka gazed at the pillows on the witch's chest, she placed a hand on them and began teasing at the nipples. Medusa squirmed beneath the young girl.

"Ahhh M-maka go easy." She pleaded to no avail. Maka just ignore her and continued her plan, she pinched the nipples between her index-finger and thumb. She went harder and harder squeezing out moans from her master. Licking her lips she put one nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. She moaned out loving the taste of her Medusa's breast.

"MMMMM Yummy milk!" Maka teased the witch. She licked and flicked them so more before moving on to a new spot. Medusa sat there engulfed with pleasure, her core wet and body lusting for more. She gasped for air and her legs buckled, she would need to cum soon or she might go mad. Maka started to stip her clothes off, she removed her tie and shirt first. Revealing her small but cute breasts. Medusa could see the Maka was honry as her the girl's nipples where erect and hard to the touch. Medusa decided to get revenge for having to wait so long, she sat up knocking Maka on the bed and groped the meister's breasts.

"Ahhh Medusa! Not so- hmmmm ahhhh!" Maka spiralled at the touch of her master. Medusa smiled and her tongue slipped out. She licked the girl's neck and smooched their lips together.

"My turn your naughty girl." She tried to sound as seductive as possible. This made Maka swallow hard, she was about to get what's been coming to her. Medusa gave no waiting or warning she lifted Maka's skirt and removed her panties. She then shoved two fingers deep into Maka's vaginia, instantly popping her cherry. Maka gasped in pain but was held tightly by Medusa who kept pumping in to replace the hurt with pleasure. Maka moaned hard and her hips buckled, her breathing was raspy and and heavy. Her eyes started to roll back in her head, but she enjoyed every second of it.

"M-m-medusa k-keep going." She gripped the older woman's shoulders but was denied her right to cum. Medusa pulled out wagging her finger at the emerald eyed girl.

"No no no not in my house. I cum first darling." Medusa winked her snake eye and motioned Maka to finish her off. Maka sat there dumbfounded.

"Eh?" Is all she could say or do.

"Finish your master off first and I'll treat you." Medusa replied. She waited tapping her fingers with an expression of annoyance on. Maka looked at her and did as she was told, she never wanted to see Medusa mad. She crawled towards her master on all fours in nothing but a skirt and socks. She stuck her tongue out and in a cute voice said. "Like this Lady Medusa?" She winked as she did this. Medusa's jaw dropped a little and blood dripped out her nose. She has never seen Maka so cute and sexy at the same time before, the lost of blood from the nosebleed made her head tilt back. She drooled at the thought of Maka acting submissive and her eyes sparkled as her imagination ran wild. Maka laughed as she saw her master in a stunned state. She got closer and kissed Medusa's neck to get her attentioned. Medusa looked at her and released a moan.

"Master I think I have an idea that involves both of us getting released at the same time." Maka nipped at the witch's neck.

"Yeah and whats that my dear?" Medusa poundered. Maka sprung instantly into action, she spread her master's legs and her legs and pressed their cores together. Both women released a soft "ahh" as the got into position. Maka started the process by grinding into Medusa's wet pussy. This made both of them moan again, Medusa finally got the message and followed suit with Maka's rhythm. They sat there moaning with each other, the loved it, they loved each other. Medusa grabbed Maka close and Maka wrapped her arms around her lover. She didn't care about anything but Medusa, she didn't want power she wanted this all along. She eyed Medusa's golden eyes and kissed those soft lips that she can now claim hers. Medusa deepened the kiss. Both of them were now close to climaxing, they rammed their cores harder and faster against each other. They gave one last kiss as both of them felt release hit them. Both woman exclaimed moans and ahhs. Medusa fell back on the bed, the sheets dripping wet with sweat, spit, and sexual fluids. Maka flopped on top of her, smiled, and kisses her lover goodnight. Both of them drifted off to sleep knowing when they wake, they have what they want.


End file.
